eternal hunger
by angelofdarknessgreen
Summary: something is stirring who or what is coming zombies that's what it will take you on one epic adventure


Chapter 1 eternal hunger

Tomoya began walking to the mall "Tomoya where are we going" said avin (tomoya's little sister) said  
"just to the Mall" he replied they walked along together peacefully Tomoya had short brown hair light blue eyes and a black hoodie on while avin was wearing a small pink jacket,mini jeans and a little green shirt with I love teddys on it Tomoya being seventeen could not drive his 5 year old sister to the mall then "it" heard a loud scream "HELP" "what was that brother?" "I don't know" a man walked limpingly towards them and reached out to grab avin but tomoya knew something was not right his flesh was pale and stiff not to mention he stank . Seeing this Tomoya kicked the man out of fear for his younger sister and heard the sickening crunch of human bone."what" the man grabed avin smack! The man was sent back in recoil from tomoyas second kick. A blood curdling scream was herd as the man tried to bite tomoya and infect him. With another swift kick to the head he broke free from the man to the side tomoya saw the lights of a car he shoved the man out onto the road another sickening crunch rang through his ears as the body collided with the small silver Mazda avin (who had just seen her brother kill a man) began crying as she thought that he wanted to tell her something or talk to her. The car drove off thinking they had killed someone. After she had stopped his phone started ringing his mom was poor so they only had a little money so his phone was a cruddy cheap phone he proceeded to answer it "son listen you have to come home" "what is it mom" "you see zombies are attacking and I can only afford two plane tickets and well someones going to have to stay so I want you to pick tomoya" after a short pause  
"mom avin you go I'll hold till the safe zones open ok" "but"  
"no you go I couldn't live with myself if I left one of you here go I'll catch up" "I'm sorry son but thank you" "sis be strong I might need you to help mom I might not see you again"  
"ok I'll try my best brother" avin said with tears rolling down her cheeks shortly after the airport and a very long goodbye tomoya walked home all the time looking for any of "them" he decided on going home so that he could find supplies he decided on a back pack with a hunting rifle a medical kit his phone and charger,ammo,a small hatchet, food and water for a couple of days and some knives. Ready he walked out and to his surprise he saw that in the mere twenty minutes he had taken to pack his gear the world around him had completely changed what was once a bright happy world is now a desolate and horrifying place were the dead live and no one is safe the only thing tomoya thought was I have to help people and fast his thoughts were interrupted by the scream of a young girl he ran to the sorse of the sound,a small ally way pulling out his hatchet he began swinging only to have a bullet whizz past his face then the number of zombies began decreasing rapidly he herd laughter coming from the girl presumably the same age as tomoya yelled "hell yea bitches" tomoya just stood there star struck at what he had just seen the girl finally took notice of him after shooting more zombies "sup nigga" she said with a joyfull expression and a goofy smile "um who are you and how did you get a gun you look the same age as me and I'm 17 so... " "well I had to kill someone for it he had been infected and was one of them so I hit him with my hammer plus I got lots of ammo ,hey nice gun" she exclaimed looking at the 338 lapura "yea it used to be my dads do you know much about guns?" "no but they look cool you?" "no" "hey I heard there is a safe point near dunedin three towns over wana go?" "yea we should probably stick together to increase our chances of living and pick up others on the way to" he stated bluntly "ok what's your name?" "tomoya and yours?" "rein ... I'm bored I'm guna look for some fucking zombies you coming or what?" dashing down the alleyway rein stopped suddenly a large group of 'them' were in a parking lot across the street "hurry up" rein yelled with tomoya trailing along behind. He began to question if joining this girl he had just met was a good idea "times up let's do this leerrooyyy jenkins whoooo" she ran into the crowd of 'them' firing randomly while tomoya began swinging his hatchet killing zombies in a few swings he began to notice they only died if they were hit in the head. Rein laughing like a maniac again seemed to be enjoying herself alot bang! bang! bang! She watched as the last of the zombies brains began spilling out of their heads along with large amounts of crimson blood that started pouring out of the zombies smiling the whole time " man rein you must be screwed up in the head to enjoy this" rein responded with " now if I was sane it wouldn't be fun even living would it" tomoya was stunned he hadn't be expecting that she would have a real answer then his mind began wander she seemed to like killing so much that she might even go as far as killing him but his mind was put to rest when he saw rein pull out a katana "how the hell did you get that thing" "never mind that look out" slash! the long fine blade pierced the zombies head ,with a loud slop! the sword was removed from the 'things' face she smiled as that last zombie crumpled down to the ground and it's blood and brain fluids pooled. Tomoya was sickened when rein started playing with it smiling like a kid in a candy shop splashing in it. Noticeing this rein began to tease him "what is the big strong man scared of getting his hands dirty and here I thought you were tuff" splashing even more blood over his t-shirt "rein we should find a place to sleep " he diverted quickly "geez just coz you want in my pants" "no I don't I just thought that ... well" " you know I'm just fucking with you right I'm not that much of a slut Tom" "hey my names tomoya not Tom" "what Eva Tom I'm going to sleep there see ya " she laughed pointing at the old water tower " fine with me" "ok then follow me ".


End file.
